Ken Zero Part-Time Hero
by Frynosaurus
Summary: Ken wants to become a hero so he Casey and Joey become Part-Time hero, sidekick, and Wiseman.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Author's note: In this story, Ken's mom is back from space. **

* * *

**In the city of New Townsville, at Professor Utonium's lab**

In the lab, Ken and Poochie are looking at a computer monitor. On the monitor, it is the Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. The girls fly around the town leaving the town smiling. Ken begins pondering. In Ken's head "It must be cool being a hero. Maybe, I could be a hero too?" As Ken finishes his thought the girls fly into the lab. "That was easy" Buttercup exclaims cockily. The three girls walk into the lab and see Pochie, the Professor, Ken's mom in the lab doing different tasks. Ken, however, is just watching the girls save the day in repeat. Blossom tells Ken  
"Watching how awesome we were, aren't you?" Ken jumps in surprise and nods his head, declining this accusation. Bubbles mentions  
"You have to admit, we make a great team." Buttercup replies  
"Yeah, with us here, evil will always lose" Ken intervenes on the girls bragging  
"I'm not watching because I'm admiring you guys. I am watching this because I think I could be a hero!" After hearing this the three girls begin laughing and Buttercup says  
"There is no way you can be a hero, hello no powers!" Blossom continues with  
"You will probably just get beat by villains like the Amoeba Boys! Ken looks at the girls laughing and becomes completely enraged and says  
"I'm going for a walk" Ken storms out of the lab to clear his head. The girls stop laughing and look up to see that everyone is staring at them disappointedly. Ken takes out his phone and texts his friends Casey and Joey to meet him in the park.

**At the Park**

The three kids meet up. Ken says  
"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice. Casey asks  
"So not saying we don't like to hang out with you but why did you call us?" Ken nervously replies with a question.  
"Do you think I could be a good hero?" Casey and Joey look at each other and Joey says  
"Well, maybe but are you willing to do all it takes to be a hero?" Casey replies  
"Are you willing to make the ultimate decision if the situation calls for it?" Ken thinks for a little bit with his two friends looking at him waiting for a response. Ken answers with "Yes I am willing to do it all." Joey and Casey both smile and Joey states  
"It's been fun but Casey and I got to go to my house, she promised to watch Globulus 5 with me so we got to go." The two wave goodbye and walk some distance away from Ken. Ken full of fulfillment runs back to the lab. Casey and Joey stop walking and Casey takes out a device and puts it on her face. She presses a button and says  
"Hey Phyllis good news, I think we found our hero.

**Back at the lab**

Ken runs in to see his parents and Pochi packing their bags. He looks at his parent with a confused look. Ken then asks  
"Where are you going?" Ken's parents turn around and look at him with a surprised look and his father says  
"Hey Ken, we have been meaning to tell you something. Your mother and I are going on a trip for a little while and we need you to do something." Ken nervously answers with  
"Oh, is it to pack my stuff? I will do it in a heartbeat." His father replies  
"No, nothing like that. We need you to do us a favor." He hands Ken a note with an address on it "If we are not in the lab tomorrow mourning, go to this address." Ken looks at his dad with concern and nods his yes. Ken then goes to his room utterly confused with the scenario to go to bed.

**The next day at the lab **

Ken wakes up to the sight of his room being pierced by sunlight. He gets up to get breakfast and notices that Pochi is not with him. He assumes he already woke and went to the door. He walks into the hallway and becomes puzzled to why nobody is in the lab. He frantically searches the lab for his family with no luck. He then remembers what his dad told him the day before and grabs the note he was given. It searches the address online and finds directions. He then gets dressed and grabs a quick snack and goes to the door to leave. He locks the door and begins following the directions to the address. But suddenly he sees Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup in the civilian form. He slightly panics because he does not want to get mocked again. So he runs around them and gets back on track leaving the three girls oblivious. The girls try to open the door to the lab but see it is locked. Blossom takes out her phone texts Ken to let them in. She waits for three minutes impatiently with no answer.

**At the address **

Ken finally arrives at his destination. He sees what appears to be an abandoned movie theater with a sign that reads the Odessy. He stands in front of the building in a state of pure bafflement. He walks into the building and is and is amazed to the sight of the inside which looks like fully functional movie theater just without staff. He sees a door with blue lights beaming out and enters the room. He sees an array of chairs, a projector with complicated machinery for even Ken, and most confusing a triangular movie screen. He looks around but behind him an elderly voice says  
"You must be Ken Utonium?" Ken jumps out of surprise and terror. Kens looks at the person who said that she is an old woman with grey hair, safety goggles on her forehead, blue overalls over a purple shirt, and a utility belt. She says "I am Phyllis, and you're here for the job" Ken becomes confused and says  
"W-wait, I'm here because my dad told me to go here if here if they weren't at the lab, so do you know where they are?" Phyllis answers with  
"You mean Drake Utonium, his wife, and Pochi yes I know who and where they are," Ken asks  
"Well, where are they?" Phyllis answers with  
"Don't be alarmed but, they are" she begins to talk softer "trapped in the most dangerous world imaginable" Shocked from what she stated Ken exclaims  
"What do mean they are in the most dangerous world imaginable, sure they are scientists but not explorers!" Phyllis answers with  
"They are there because they are heroes, it was either they go in there or this world would be doomed." Ken begins to get confused and asks  
"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean this world, so they are in another world?" Phyllis nods yes she then states  
"In their the studies they found a way to get to other worlds, they found out that they could help people in other worlds by becoming people in that world and saving the day whenever the heroes of different worlds fail. And with my help, they became the first part-time heroes. But we recently learned about a world we call the most dangerous world imaginable has the energy to destroy all world in built up enough. So last night they decided to contain the energy any way possible. They did succeed in doing that but after the energy was contained the equipment to come back was damaged so they became stuck." Ken looks at Phyllis with tears running down his face and falls to his knees. Phyllis grabs his arm and pulls him up and Ken says  
"So they were heroes?" Phyllis nods yes. Ken wipes his tears then asks "You said something about a job? Like what?" A familiar voice answers  
"We need a new part-time hero"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Training

**Chapter 2 Training **

* * *

**At the Odessy **

Out of the shadows of the theater, the voice reveals itself as Casey just with a glasses that covers both eyes. She punches him in the arm and says

"Took you long enough" Ken surprised tries to make sense of what is happening, he also notices the glasses on Casey's face. He asks

"Did you always have glasses?" Casey replies

"These are my specs and I only wear these when I'm here" Then another familiar voice says

"Casey, it is like first thing in the morning" The voice's speaker reveals as Joey. Ken confused from everything asks

"So, what is happening?" Everybody but Ken smiles and Phyllis says

"Finding our hero" Ken completely baffled, Casey continues the thought

"Remember how Phyllis told you that your parents are heroes of the multiverse. Well, since they are stuck in the most dangerous world imaginable, they need someone to fill in for them. You want to be a hero, we need a hero, problem solved" Ken beginning to make sense of it all asks

"So the three of us will be heroes?" Casey and Joey nod their heads no. Joey explains

"There are three spots that need filling, Hero, Wiseman, and Sidekick. Since you want to be a hero so much, you are the hero, I have been training for a while to be the Wiseman and Casey has been training to be the sidekick" Phyllis states

"All three roles must be there to have a solid team or else the whole multiverse is in danger" She walks upstairs to the projector a flips a switch "Now let's start the mission" The kids start floating and emitting a blue light around them. They start getting pulled towards the screen, Ken freaking out exclaims

"W-wait, Phyllis I need training first, wait" But they enter the screen.

**Meanwhile with the Powerpuff girls**

Buttercup gets furious from the three of them waiting and Ken not answering his phone. She says

"What is Ken doing? He's not letting us in and not answering his phone" Bubbles tries to calm her down. Suddenly Blossom gets a text from Ken, it says  
"By the way, we left for a conference for the day" The girls become annoyed and go home for the day.

**Back to Ken **

Ken opens his eyes and looks around at this desolate land with hunter drones. He trembles a bit and hides behind a large rock. Fortunately, Casey and Joey are standing beside him. He sees his friends in slightly different attire. He exclaims

"W-what do we do" Casey hits a button on her specs that project a small image in front Casey and she says

"We have to get to the robot's base to depower all of them and save the world" Ken finally piecing everything together states

"I can work with this, I might not have any real training but we can still do this together" He takes one step out of the cover and robots fires a blast disintegrating him. Casey and Joey look at this in awe. Five seconds after that the world begins to go dark and blue light surround Joey, Casey, and Ken's ashes. They are being pulled out of the screen.

**Back in the Odessy**

The land on the green pad, Casey and Joey are calm but Ken is freaking out from that traumatic experience. He exclaims

"W-what was that? I'm alive, how I was there, now am I here" He is interrupted by Casey saying

"Ken, Ken get a hold of yourself" She then slaps him across the face which stops him from him panicking. She explains "That was just training, you're alive, that's will happen if you are not careful." Ken in awe from that statement. Phyllis then announces to everyone

"Good job, try not to die, and time for the real thing" Casey and Joey stand on their spots but Ken freaks out, then steps off his spot and says

"What, no, I'm not ready I need more time so please" Phyllis hears this, becomes annoyed and states

"Fine, I will give you one day to train that's it, by that time tomorrow I expect you to be back here." Phyllis then presses a few buttons and switches and pauses the dimension for a duration. Casey and Joey get off their spots and go to Ken who is exiting the room. Phyllis then says to herself  
"Let's just hope he can become a hero, for the multiverse's sake"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
